emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7741 (6th February 2017)
Plot A mysterious woman gets off the bus with some bags. Lawrence and Rebecca purchase some flowers before heading to the hospital. As they get in the car, Frank calls Charity to say they are on. Zak informs Cain that social services will visit in a few weeks. Cain wonders about Joanie's family, fearing someone else might think they could do a better job raising Kyle but Zak states there's no one; they are Kyle's family now. Charity makes excuses to get out of working. The donation tin for Sarah is quickly filling up in the café. Doug tells Bob that there was more notes in the honesty box but it wasn't on the security footage. Frank and Charity prepare for their scam at Home Farm. Charity worries that one of the Whites could return at any moment but Frank has thought of everything, including bringing Dog some treats. Frank warns Charity not to touch anything they didn't bring with them and goes over the plan but Charity is anxious that diamond dealer Harry with suss something is not right. Harry arrives and Frank introduces him to Charity as his fiancée 'Clarissa Newsome-Sykes'. Pearl lies to Tracy that she has read the first three characters of the book, but Tracy realises she is lying so Pearl admits to getting no further that the seventh page. Pearl shows Tracy a racy book. Harry has done some digging on Frank's alias who happens to be married, but Frank manages to talk his way out of trouble. Frank and Charity's plan is scuppered when Harry's associate Aubrey brings in the case of diamonds. Lisa is about to open up to Harriet when Zak arrives back. Charity pulls Frank aside and Frank suggests they leave now, but Charity ploughs ahead anyway. Obvious to what's going on at Home Farm, the Whites discuss Lachlan not wanting any visitors. Whilst Frank is out of the room, Harry and Aubrey have a domestic and the case of diamonds ends up getting tipped over onto the shaggy rug, so Charity stuffs one down her bra. Megan rings the doorbell but Harry insists no one is going anywhere until he has all of his diamonds. Harry demands his diamonds so Charity produces one from her bra and drops it on the rug. As Harry and Aubrey search for the diamond, Charity and Frank make a run for it. The mysterious woman walks to Wishing Well Cottage but hides in a barn when she hears Zak and Lisa coming outside with Harriet. Zak to closes the barn door, unaware he's locking the mysterious woman inside. Rodney informs Bernice that he's going to France for a few months, and he's leaving tomorrow. Tracy decides to right her own racy novel, using her experiences on the chat lines for material. Lawrence, Chrissie and Rebecca arrive home to a police officer talking to Megan. Lawrence demands to know who squabbling Harry and Aubrey are and why they're in his house. Charity and Frank argue as they walk through the grounds.Frank is surprised Charity managed to switch the diamonds and they end up kissing. Chrissie insists the locks need to be changed, convinced they are being targeted. Frank rejects a call from Megan as Charity gets dressed. Frank orders Charity to delete the recording, and insists today was a one off. He demands a proper share of the money but Charity threatens to tell Megan what just went on. Cast Regular cast *Woman in Barn - Sally Dexter *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bernice White - Samantha Giles Guest cast *Harry - Roger Alborough *Aubrey - Christopher Brand *Police Officer - Geoffrey Newland Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom *Home Farm - Dinging room, living room, driveway and gardens *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Hotten General Hospital - Chrissie's room Notes *First appearance of Faith Dingle (credited as 'Woman in Barn') since 20th October 2004 and first appearance of Sally Dexter in the role. *Last appearance of Rodney Blackstock until 22nd June 2017. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,850,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes